My Diary
by 3picDragonBall
Summary: Hope can't be pictured here. That's why I'm going 20 years in the past to try and help the people who aren't affected by the cold-hearted Androids. [Alternate Universe: What if Bra was born before Trunks in the Mirai timeline?]
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I am trying something new. xD Sorry, but my Wi-Fi is broken and I don't think it's going to be fixed anytime soon, so sit back and enjoy this new story! =D Or shall I say diary. ;D Oh, and by the way, (o-o) I will be updating often. . . I hope. ^-^**

* * *

Date: I don't know.

Dear Diary,

I am losing so much… but gaining nothing… The world is unfair –too unfair. I hate it. There's too much destruction, murder, and pain. Every night I hear screams and a follow-up explosion. I shiver, twisting and turning in my covers, but nothing can get the imaginary image out of my head. I hate them. The Androids are murderers, killers, cold-hearted, stupid, jerks, and any horrible, ghastly name you can think of!

They took away everything I have.

That's why I'm going into the future. I can't stand for someone else –a whole different time –to go through what I have. I need to help them, guide them, so they won't end up like we are. Tomorrow I'm going back in time 20 years from now and I'll have to give the legendary Goku heart medicine. I couldn't believe my mother's words when I heard that Goku would die of some heart disease.

Well, I think I'm going to bed now. I have to rest up because I'm going to have to fight the new Frieza which shouldn't be too hard. Good night.

Peace,

Bra Briefs


	2. Chapter 2

Date: September 17, 3045 (The Past)

Dear Diary,

Haha! Do you see that? ^ I finally have the freaking date! Whoohoo! It took me some hard-core courage to ask someone that, you know.

Right now, I'm at a fast food restaurant called In-N-Out chomping down some Quadruplet-Quadruplets. Heck, I didn't even know they existed, so I decided to buy about a dozen. Or maybe more... DON'T YOU GOING AROUND CALLING ME FAT! I'M AS THIN AS A TOOTHPICK! The kids who are sitting at the next table to my right are giving me very peculiar looks. I open my mouth, revealing chewed up food and they grimace. I grin and sip my soda.

As you can tell, there are no In-N-Outs in my time, so I'm trying my best to savor the moment. I don't give a french fry to those wackos who think I have an eating disorder because I really don't care. I don't.

I'm on my 18th burger and I don't feel the least bit full, but I gotta get going since Goku is coming back and all.

Sorry to have to leave to soon,

Bra Briefs

P.S. I don't wanna call you 'Diary' anymore. Maybe 'snooping person who's looking at my diary' would seem more fitting? I'll give it some thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Date: September 17, 3045

Dear Diary,

First of all, I haven't thought of a name for you yet, but I will develop one soon. Don't you worry! Anyway, I'm sitting uncomfortably on a boulder that's sticking out of the Earth and it is blazing hot out here! If it weren't for my Capsule Corporation jacket, I would be as cool as a cucumber. Hold on, let me fill you in.

I slipped into my disguise which was just huge pants, the official 20 years in the future Capsule Corporation jacket, and the baseball cap. I know, it's not the most ideal costume, but at least I can move in it and fight. Plus, Mom said that it wouldn't be a good idea to show myself as a girl because so far, there are only male Super Saiyans.

"Why do I have to hide my gender?!" I barked at Mom. Honestly, I haven't done this a lot. She already has too much stress in her hands.

"Why not? It's for safety. They'll think you're a fragile, damsel-in-distress," Mom had replied calmly, trying to control her temper on her teenage daughter.

"That's not it!" I snapped. "Are you being sexist? You're a woman! Show some pride!"

"That's exactly my point," said Mom. I felt my expression falter. Before I could say anything, Mom continued, "Your father isn't . . . very . . . He . . . didn't want a girl."

He . . .

Didn't . . .

Want . . .

A . . .

Girl?

"Oh," was all that could escape from my mouth. That conversation was never mentioned ever again.

Thinking about it right now makes me angry. As I am writing this sentence, my fingers are tightly enlaced around the pencil and my writing is beginning to go messy. Dad is

_Bra slams her diary closed. She stuffs it harshly deep into her bag. End of entry._


	4. Chapter 4

Date: September 19, 3045

Dear Diary,

I'm in the hospital. Younger Mom just left the room and told me I've been knocked out for two days and that I'm at West City Medical Center.

Even though my head is spinning, I can definitely tell you why and how and what happened. It's as crystal clear as the sun.

I got to my feet, not even worn out by the fight I had with Frieza. He was nothing. Dad got really mad when I blasted Frieza into bits and sliced up King Cold like I was dicing mushrooms.

I walked up to Dad and his eyes sprung up like a jack-in-the-box.

"What do you want, you delinquent?" he growled. His voice was hoarse and not very comforting. How was this man my father? Even so, he is my father. And I hate him for that.

I swung my fist and aimed it at his face, but he dodged it easily.

He snorted and laughed, catching everyone's attention.

"You, little boy, is as scrawny as a poor on my old planet!" Dad tilted his head back and laughed even louder. I shot him a death glare, but it didn't affect him one bit. "Fight like a man. Show me your Super Saiyan power."

"Vegeta, calm down, man!" the dude with the scars said. Who was he? AND WHY THE HECK WAS MOM CLINGING TO HIM LIKE SHE WAS A CHILD?!

There was just not enough time to evade the knee Dad sent right into my gut. I inhaled sharply and coughed out a little blood. The attack made me slide on my feet several yards away from him. One of my eyes was closed and I was still recovering from the pain. The metallic taste of blood remained in my mouth.

"Vegeta!" Younger Mom cried, but there was nothing anyone could do. Out of all of them, Vegeta was definitely the strongest; after all, he is the Legendary Super Saiyan.

I had no idea how to fight him. All he did was throw countless punches wherever he could. Dad jabbed me under the chin, making me skyrocket without using my energy to fly. I couldn't even see him, but he swiftly slammed his clasped fists on the top of my head. Head first, I was shooting downward and plummeted deep into the barren grounds.

My breathing quickened and my eyes rolled back into my head involuntarily. The last glimpses I caught were of Goku, Younger Mom, and . . . Gohan. Then everything went black.

I'm getting a bit tired. I'll write when I feel more awake. In my condition, I don't think I'm getting out of the hospital any time soon.

Good night,

Bra Briefs


	5. Chapter 5

Date: September 19, 3065 (The Future)

Dear Diary,

I just woke up and it's 7:34 right now and I'm guessing in the evening because the sun looks like it's going to set.

So where was I?

The next thing I knew, I was in bed with an IV in my arm. The place stank of bleach and it made me feel sick. Who has died in the bed I was sleeping on? The lights flickered several times, but regained its steady glow. The window was open, letting fresh air in, but it didn't help the hospital smell at all.

There was a knock on the door. I closed my eyes and sensed out who was outside my room. It was the younger version of Mom.

"Come in," I croaked. I had no idea my throat was so dry and I felt like I was speaking a different language.

The door swung open and in stepped Bulma. I know, it's wrong to say your parents' first name to them, but still, technically, she isn't my mother.

"How ya doing?" Bulma asked as she pulled a chair next to my bed and sat on it.

"I'm thirsty. And these bandages are itchy," I said with a smile.

Bulma returned that smile, but then let her face sadden to its state before.

"I'm sorry about Vegeta. He's been really acting up about this Super Saiyan stuff," she mumbled, so quiet I could barely hear.

"No, it's fine," I lied. You couldn't tell the difference. I was so drugged up that I basically slurred those words.

She made a sly smile.

"And also, those attacks. . ." Bulma began. Her tone changed to a more forceful tone. "Those attacks might have damaged your insides."

"It's fine. I'm a Half-Saiyan."

"I know you are. I did the calculations and . . . . it seems you might have only 3 weeks to live..."

I straightened up. This was surprising to hear.

"That really did that much damage?"

Bulma nodded ever so slightly.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Gohan came into the room with a bag in one hand. He was sweating and his breathing was quick and deep.

"Gohan! Don't barge in like that! Hasn't your mother taught you any manners?!" Bulma yelled. Her voice rang through my ears. I flushed a bit.

"I'm sorry, Bulma, but Dad said to give you these." Younger Gohan held up a small cloth bag.

"Senzu beans?" Bulma asked not to anyone in particular.

Gohan nodded.

He stuffed his hand into the bag, ferociously trying to get one of these beans out. When he did, he walked up beside the bed. I felt my face heat up when he fed me the small green bean.

Slowly, the pain began to disappear like a wave of relief. My skin tightened and healed itself in a nick of time. I blinked several times as I swung my feet over my hospital bed. I looked amazingly at my hands.

I was healed.

"Wow, Gohan, I was just about to tell her she was going to have to go through surgery! Phew, that was a relief!" Bulma said cheerfully.

All I could think about at that time was scalpels and scissors and I shivered.

"Are you cold, Miss?" Gohan asked worriedly.

I was just about to say yes when I realized he said 'miss'. That's when I knew that they knew who I was.

"No."

I got to my feet, but it was unstable so I ended up using the bed for support. Nonetheless, Bulla the Klutz fell over and Gohan had caught her.

For a second, I could see the familiar face Gohan and Younger Gohan had shared. Their eyes were exactly alike. I shook my head and jabbed Younger Gohan in the stomach which sent me to the floor.

"Ow!" we both cried.

"Hey, miss, what was that for?!"

"Shut up, kid," I muttered involuntarily.

"I'll leave," Bulma said as she stood up and left the room. She also closed the door behind.

"Who are you?"

I looked up to see Gohan standing on his feet.

"Why do you want to know?" I spat out.

His expression faltered. He looked hurt.

Has this kid ever been bullied or tossed around before?!

"You're not from around here are you?"

"I said shut it, Gohan!" I shouted.

He took a step back.

"You're not evil are you?" he asked.

I was just on the verge of sending ki blasts as his handsome little face when Goku walked in on us.

"Hey, guys!"

I had the look of surprise everywhere on my face.

"Are you guys doing something?" Goku asked as he set his hands on his hips. "Gohan, you shouldn't push a girl to the floor, you know that."

Gohan straightened.

"And who are you? I've been waiting to meet you," Goku said as he took a seat in Bulma's place.

My eyes suddenly directed at the ground.

"Goku, Gohan, I come from the future."

At first, they looked interested and hooked in, but the next thing you know they were flipped over and laughing their balls off.

"THE FUTURE?"

"DAD, THAT IS HILARIOUS!"

I knew they wouldn't believe me, so I looked around for my Capsule Corp. jacket. I found it hanging on one of the chairs. I walked over, steadily on my feet, and took out the pictures I had. I shuffled them around and found the picture of Gohan in my time. My fingers gently brushed against his face and then I turned the photo around.

"Look."

They stopped laughing and leaned in close to see what the picture was.

"Gohan?! Is that you?!" Goku cried as he poked the photo.

"Hey!" I shouted as I pulled the picture back. "Be careful! I don't want your fingerprints all over this picture!"

"So how are you a Saiyan?" Gohan asked. He blinked innocently.

I explained why and how I was here to the two Sons. They kept throwing questions and finally, (I am no fortune teller) they asked what they were doing in the future.

"You're both dead."

"H-how?"

"Gohan, you tried defeating the Androids I've told you about and Goku, you died from a heart disease a year from now," I mumbled.

They were in shock.

"So there's really no way to beat them?" asked Gohan again.

I nodded.

"I need you guys to train. Train as hard as you possibly can. I've stayed here long enough. And, Goku, here." I pressed the bottle of medicine in his hands. "Take these pills when the time comes. There's no cure in this time, but there is in mine."

"Well, stay alive until then," Goku said as he curled his hand into a fist around the bottle.

I smiled and turned to the opened window.

"Do you want us to tell anyone else about this, Bra?" questioned Gohan for the millionth time.

"No."

And that was it. I took my time machine back to my time. Now, I just have to wait a year and hope Goku is alive. He's their only chance at winning against these Androids.

See you later,

Bra Briefs (^-^)


	6. Chapter 6

Date: October 20, 3065 (The Future )

Dear Diary,

Lately, Mom has been looking extremely tired. Pretty much every time she moves, she feels pain. And if I ask her about it, she'll tell me it was nothing, just that she's getting old, but she's only 42.

I try to keep my profile as low as I possibly can. I can't die now that Goku and the past are in jeopardy. I'm still training; in fact I just finished up my daily workout. I'm starving, but our food supply is low. I wish I could've brought something back from the past.

Last night, I had a dream. Actually, I would consider it a nightmare. Or a memory.

I was walking in the rain, destroyed buildings crumbling around me. I was looking for something, but I wasn't sure what I was looking for. The rain felt completely real –cold and lonely. As I walked around the corner in my damp clothes, I saw Android 17 and Android 18 and Gohan.

His face was beaten and blood leaked from the corners of his mouth. One eye was half-open and he looked like Swiss cheese. There were so many holes that went from head to toe. The androids were laughing with their hand up ready to blast Gohan into oblivion. I screamed and ran towards them, but my legs wouldn't allow me to move and my mouth did not allow me to scream. I was stuck, helplessly watching as my best friend and master get blast to oblivion.

Then, I woke up sweaty and panting. My blankets were at the bottom of my bed. I must have kicked them off. I turned and looked out my broken window that was reinforced with duct tape and plastic-wrap. It was raining outside. There were no blue skies. Just gray cloudy rain clouds. Just like my dream.

And this was my motivation to kick those androids' butts back where they belong –in the scrapyard.

I'll check in later,

Bra Briefs


	7. Chapter 7

Date: October 22, 3065 ( The Future )

Dear Diary,

Mom said I couldn't train anymore.

I'm so mad.

Why won't she let me?

It's the only way I'm going to get stronger. Even Gohan said that.

I don't know what to do anymore. I'll just go back to bed.

I hate them still.

Good night,

Bra Briefs

* * *

Date: October 22, 3065 ( The Same Day )

Dear Diary,

I almost forgot today is the day when Gohan died. I just realized that when Mom knocked on the door and asked me if I wanted to go see his grave.

I pulled on my cleanest dress, brushed my hair, and ran out the door, almost running into my mother.

"That was fast," Mom said with a smile. I could tell she was evil-grinning me since I was well-dressed for Gohan –or what's left of him.

"It's probably the only training I'll get today," I said playfully. We both laughed and walked down the run-down hallway of the ruins of Capsule Corp.

When we were outside, the ground was wet and muddy. There were lots of shards of glass, crumbled cement, and dead bodies of civilians who used to populate West City.

I walked with my mom, carefully avoiding from stepping on dead people and praying for each one that I passed by.

Mostly, we walked in silence until we reached Gohan's grave.

His grave wasn't much. We buried him in a refrigerator – a really BIG refrigerator. His headstone was just a sofa with permanent marker that said:

GOHAN SON

OUR MOST TREASURED HERO

3034-3060

BE PROUD

"Hello, Gohan," Mom said as if he were there. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I didn't stop them from sliding down my cheeks. "Me and Bra are here to see you."

The wind blew and my dress fluttered around.

"Hi, Gohan," I said as I wiped away my tears. "I'm going to kick those android's motherboards and send them to the trash because they can't be recycled!" At the same time, I felt angry, but sad.

Mom set a hand on my shoulder and we stayed silent. Blurred by my tears, I saw a hint of blue –not a dark navy blue, but a bright blue. Quickly, without caring the least bit about my dress, I knelt down on the dirt and cleared my eyes. Sitting, sprouting, _growing _from Gohan's burial was a small, delicate blue flower. Gently, with the tips of my fingers, I brushed against it. One tiny sign of life gave me hope. I smiled and telepathically said 'thank you'. I don't know if it was my mind or the wind, but I heard a 'save the world'.

We left the burial site and walked back home. I didn't dare to pick the blue flower because it was too beautiful and it was growing. After the androids have destroyed practically all life, a little fragile flower was able to grow. Maybe that blue flower isn't as weak as everyone thinks. Maybe that blue flower is strong and capable.

Maybe the blue flower is like me.

Love,

Bra Briefs


End file.
